


In the Mouth of the Devil

by biggergulp



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggergulp/pseuds/biggergulp
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Russ gets vored.





	In the Mouth of the Devil

Their deal had been simple. Doug would generate entire worlds for Russ; simulations in which the man could live out every one of his wildest dreams. Russel had wished for a chance to travel, to try new things. The demon had given him all that and more. 

In turn, Doug had taken residence within his soul, always in his periphery, conversing with Russ and encouraging him to commit morally questionable deeds. All to satisfy Doug's dark urges. His dark......hunger. 

Up until this point, Doug's demands had been straightforward. Traumatizing and horrific, maybe, but straightforward nonetheless. Just the typical sort of thing that would be expected from a demon. 

After the initial shock of committing theft, assault, murder, etc. Russ had come to perceive these things as routine. He no longer protested when Doug asked him to take the life of another human being, and would even go so far as to do so without any sort of prompting from the demon. Russel had become all too comfortable with their deal. 

Until.......this. This was something Russ couldn't seem to make sense of. Something entirely new. Something that grabbed ahold of a feeling deep within his core. 

When Russ awoke in the new world that Doug had generated for him, he was surprised to see a very minimalist landscape, a sharp contrast from the busy city streets he knew Doug was capable of creating. Yet as he observed his surroundings, there was only a simple, flat, white floor as for as he could see, lit dimly from an unidentifiable source. And right in front of him, towering over him with a sinister grin on his face, was Doug, in full physical form. 

Russ had seen Doug's visage once before, when they had first made their deal over a short Skype call. It wasn't as if he had had any frame of reference at the time, but he definitely hadn't expected Doug to be.........at least five times his size. 

Looking up at Doug - and feeling suddenly very small - Russ took in the details that he hadn't had time to observe during their first meeting. Horns like a ram's curled behind the demon's pointed ears, partially obscured his red hood. Glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils stared down at him. Russ's attention was drawn to the mouth as a forked tongue flicked quickly between sharp teeth and over Doug's lips, almost as if he were observing a meal. This caused Russ to shudder with a mix of fear and......curiosity?

Russ had found it harder to identify his emotions ever since he added "guilt from killing people" to the mix. There was a hint of the rush he got from outrunning authorities; the fear that came from teetering on the edge of a building, or maybe a cliff. And something else. Something he only felt on occasion, yet more often in Doug's presence than without him. 

"Hello Russel," the demon drawled, snapping Russ out of his slightly dazed state. 

"Hi...Doug?" He cursed himself as he squeaked out the reply. He really shouldn't be getting so distracted. 

"I've missed you Russ. And I'm sure you've missed me too." Doug licked his lips a second time and Russ wondered if this was always how he acted when he wasn't visible to Russ. "Listen, I'm going to go right ahead and address the elephant in the room - I know how much you love elephants, Russ."

"Yeah, I, uh-" he let out a nervous, high-pitched giggle. He was barely able to get a single word out before Doug began to rattle on again. 

"I know you're not used to seeing me like this, or rather, seeing me at all."

"I mean I kind of expected you to be smaller," Russ blurted out, punctuating his sentence with another nervous giggle. 

"Why Russel," Doug kneeled down and brought his face eye level with Russ, "I can be whatever size you'd like me to be. I have complete control over this whole...domain." He gestured vaguely to the area around them. 

Russ found his face heating up a bit as the demon got closer. Don't you dare do it, he thought to himself, but sure enough, it happened again. Only a mere foot away from his face, the forked tongue shot out from between sharp teeth, slowly dragging across Doug's parted lips, wetting them a little. Russ could quite literally feel the soft sigh that the demon let out, hot breath ghosting across his face. He gave a noticeable shudder at this. 

"Oh Russel, why so nervous? I'm sure you'll be...mmmdelighted to hear that no one will be dying today." Russ was hit with a mix of relief and fear, wondering what Doug could possibly be planning. "No crime, no murder today Russ. We're going to be trying something-" his voice dropped, becoming low and throaty, "-new."

"Now Doug, I know how things usually are with you, and, um, whatever you're planning, there's gonna be some sort of catch, right?" He made eye contact with Doug, trying to show at least a hint of confidence. 

"How observant, Russ, how perceptive..." Russ didn't buy into his praise for an instant. 

"Doug, whatever horrible surprise you have waiting for me, let's just get it-"

"Russel. Do you trust me, Russel?" The demon's tone had shifted, almost letting on a trace of desperation. 

"I-what?"

"This next activity is going to be a bit of a trust exercise, so to speak." At this point Doug was now grinning even more, shifting from strange to downright unsettling. 

Russ tried to put on the most intimidating face within his capabilities. This manifested as a somewhat stubborn frown. "Doug, I know we've had some good times together, but asking me to trust you? That's kind of a lot. You're my, uh, friend, but you're still a demon." He took a deep breath. "Every time we hang out you trick me into doing stuff. Your job is to lie to me."

"And my job is to fulfill your desires, Russ." Doug appeared to be thinking hard for a moment, before his glowing eyes locked onto Russ with yearning intensity. He then proceeded to deliver a line that knocked the wind right out of Russ. 

"I'm going to need you to get in my mouth."

Before even trying to think of a response, Russ quickly staggered backwards, distancing himself from the grinning maw in front of him. He was scared; scared of the way his heart was beating, scared of the way Doug stared at him invitingly. Scared......that his brain was already beginning to consider this proposition. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"What the hell Doug! What, why would I want to, why would I ever do that? Why would you want that?!" He was practically shouting when Doug placed a large, clawed finger to Russ's lips, silencing him. 

"Oh Russ, how easily flustered you are." 

"I mean, I mean yeah, you want to eat me or something! Excuse me for having a bit of a reaction to that!" His voice seemed to crack with every other word and he was worried Doug's hand would be able to feel the heat radiating off his face. His mind and heart were racing as he turned the proposition over and over in his head. Doug seemed simply amused at his panic, which only solidified in Russ's mind the image of some sort of predator playing with its prey. 

"Of course we don't have to try this," Doug said with mocking forlornness. "We can always go find some cars to steal or-"

"No!" Russ managed to squeak out, almost against his own will. Doug's eyes widened with sickening delight. 

"Oh Russ! It seems I was right about you after all!" Russ wished he could shove the last five things he'd said right back into his dumb mouth but it was far too late. "It seems we might share the same mmmmmdesires," the demon drawled, voice deepening. 

Russ absolutely hated how much a tiny part of his brain was enjoying this whole situation. Doug's low, demanding voice was, for lack of a better word, kinda hot. God, he hated that he had just thought that. Hated how fixated he had become with the lines of sharp teeth that had drawn closer to his face again. And the tongue that flicked between them, towards him, towards his face, settling for just a moment on his jaw. And it was with that that Russ was forced to admit to himself that he was, rather unfortunately, aroused. 

"So what'll it be Russ?" Doug's stupid hot low voice had turned to a whisper. His huge, clawed hand began to curl around Russ's back. "You either, uh, get in my mouth and one or both of us enjoy it, or we go find some busy city street to wreak havoc on and call it a day. It's completely up to you, no pressure at all, Russel."

Russ took one shaky breath before making what was possibly the dumbest decision of his life, which was saying something, being the sort of guy who had summoned a demon in the first place. "I, uh how about we, uh."

Doug nodded gleefully. "Yes Russel? Go on."

"Mouth?" Russ cursed himself a thousand times as he confronted the devilish grin in front of him. 

"Oh, good choice Russ!" Doug's hand took a hold of him and yanked him forward, with an assertiveness that Russ definitely felt in his dick. "Remember, we can stop any time you want. And don't worry, if you die I can always bring you back!" The mix of fear and arousal that Russ was experiencing set every nerve in his body on edge. And then Doug opened his mouth. 

It was immediately and intensely overwhelming. Doug's snake-like tongue curling around him and pushing him around, quickly covering him head-to-toe in saliva. He could barely see a thing but could feel as the walls of the mouth closed down around him, encapsulating him as he let out a strained moan. He felt a rumble from every side as Doug made a sound in response.

Russ quickly gave up all control and let himself get thrown around inside the maw. He was a mess within seconds. The tongue constricting and pulsing around him, everything hot and wet and far too much. He could feel Doug everywhere, pressing against him from all sides, with such intensity that he felt as though he might pass out. He whimpered as one of Doug's fangs scraped gently against his neck. 

The tongue began to explore more deliberately, pushing Russ upwards and pinning him to the top of the mouth, so that Russ was straddling it. He couldn't help but grind against it desperately. A sound emanated from Doug's throat, almost sounding like a chuckle. And then he began to slowly slide backwards, down towards that throat. 

Just as he was sure he was going to be swallowed, the tongue reared up again, then flipped him over, shoving him down onto the floor of Doug's mouth. The weight of the tongue on top of him was driving him crazy, and despite barely being able to breathe, he was probably more turned on than he had ever been in his life. For a second he pondered if Doug was enjoying the situation in the same way that he was, but then the tongue wrapped clumsily around him and all previous thoughts were lost in a wave of pleasure. 

He could feel himself getting close when he was pulled, writhing and panting, from Doug's mouth. He should have been embarrassed, having Doug see him like this, but he was far too gone at this point to care. Doug, face red, with a trail of saliva falling from his loosely parted lips, stared down at him with an aching hunger. 

"Russel. Oh Russ," the demon was catching his breath as well. "I know i said just mouth before but would you be, well, inclined to let me, well, swallow you? I can't guarantee your survival but-"

"Doug. Yes. Please Doug." He could hardly believe he was begging like this but he needed this. To be swallowed, fully engulfed by Doug. The rush he was getting from this experience was better than crime, even murder. 

And he was back in the mouth, slipping down the forked tongue, nearing the throat. The fear and anticipation were causing him to see stars. He could feel the muscles of Doug's throat begin to constrict and he was pulled back and down. 

The second constriction of Doug's throat closed around him, squeezing his entire body and guiding him deeper. Doug was making desperate noises as he swallowed again and again, until Russ was down. 

He couldn't see a thing but was able to connect that he was in the stomach. There wasn't nearly enough room for him, and even less oxygen, though he was already lightheaded as it was. He put up a bit of a struggle, pushing against the slick walls around him, whining desperately in a crazed mix of panic and pleasure. 

It was there that he climaxed, surrounded by Doug on all sides, vision fading as he quickly lost consciousness and succumbed to the temporary and fleeting demise.


End file.
